


The New Tree Hill Boys

by tiff_childs



Category: One Tree Hill, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, One Tree Hill - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sophia Bush - Freeform, Taylor Kitsch - Freeform, The Covenant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiff_childs/pseuds/tiff_childs
Summary: Brooke is suddenly kicked out of her home by her parents. One new tenant soon becomes a rival of hers, but will that lead to romance? This story is an AU between the covenant and one tree hill and takes place in Tree Hill.





	1. The New Tenant

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel and Brooke's place.
> 
>  
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HzxKBQfh_1u3wKjB_oEIH86Cy9qGKeOC07N3R5JCQNg/edit?usp=drivesdk&ouid=107201361057949075074

 

“What do you mean that your parents left you?” Haley asked.

 

“I mean they left, how hard is that to comprehend tutor girl!”

Brooke hissed into the phone as she watched the new tenants of her once house move in, from her volkswagen.

 

“They didn’t let me unpack my room or anything all I have is the stuff I had at Rachels and the clothes in my gym bag.” Brooke explained.

 

“So the house was still furnished, that sucks I’m sorry Brooke.” Haley said from the other side of the phone.

 

“It's okay I have a plan to get some stuff back!” Brooke contemplated.

 

“Who are the new tenants anyway? Haley questioned.

 

“Not sure, looks like some sort of fraternity, or a cult either way, I can’t put my plan in motion just yet it’s still not dark enough!” Brooke exclaimed.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid Brooke.” Haley said sounding very motherly.

 

“I can’t make any promises, I gotta go bye!” Brooke quickly put her phone away, and drove off, before the guy could get to her car, probably to ask her why she was loitering.

 

She only drove around the block, out of site from the new tenants and movers.

 

Brooke camps out in her car for about three hours, the movers got done 2 hours ago and it is now completely dark outside.

 

Brooke parks in front of her old driveway, headlights off the whole way there (because she watches too much tv) and she throws on a black hoodie and some black skinnies.

 

“My goal is to not be seen, but if I get caught might as well look hot while doing it.” Brooke says while emptying her gym bag.

 

Brooke makes her way around the house into the front yard.

 

She climbs the rose wall arch and opens ~~her~~  bedroom window.

 

Brooke proceeds to climb through the window and realizes there’s a guy in her bed.

(It really is her bed, sheets and all.)

 

Brooke scrunches her face and tries to sneak around.

 

“Dude did you hear that it sounded like something moving around in Pogues room.”

 

Brooke looks like a deer in the headlights for a brief moment.

 

She looks around for a place to hide.

 

The doorknob is twisting, so she runs and hides beside the dresser.

 

“The window is open.” As the guy was about to close the window only inches away from Brooke cowering by the dresser a voice spoke up.

 

“I opened the window because I got hot, leave it like that.” Brookes head shot in the direction of the guy lying in ~~the~~  bed, _her_ bed.

 

Her eyes were wide, and confused.

 

The two guys left and Brooke slowly rose to her feet.

 

When she turned to move her face was met with the guy that had just been occupying _her_ bed.

 

He had brown hair that rose just above his shoulders, smoldering green eyes, and he wasn’t wearing anything but a pair of black form fitting boxer briefs.

 

Brooke was taken aback for a second not able to speak just _gawking_ at what stood before her.

 

“I said why are you here?” A voice broke her from her trance.

 

He kept moving forward, each time he took a step forward she took a step back, until her back met the wall.

 

“I-I-I uh I used to live here.” Brooke finally managed to say, she was fidgeting under his gaze, while he studied her.

 

She moved past him and he followed her, intrigued by her.

 

She turned to face him.

 

“Help me move this.” Brooke demanded, grabbing one corner of the night stand by her bedside.

 

“Why did you want to move that?” He asked her.

 

Brooke turned to face him again this time she grabbed a knife from her bag and opened the blade, smirking.

 

He raised his brow, and she turned and crouched to the floor.

 

Brooke popped the floor board out, and grabbed a small metal box from inside the floor board.

 

It contained jewelry and other personal things of hers.

 

She replaced the floorboard and faced the boy again.

 

“Like I said I used to live here, and lets just say I was evicted before grabbing any of my stuff.” She said as she filled the gym bag with the box.

 

He raised his brow at her and gave her a lazy smirk.

 

“So do you want to grab anything else, I saw pictures.” He said pointing at the pictures with Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas.

 

“Nope, you can keep, burn, or sell whatever else you find.” She said glaring at him.

 

A wide grin spread across his face, and he moved to the dresser Brooke had been hiding by.

 

“Even this?” He said, opening the drawer pulling out a book that had the letter “B” on the cover, and Brookes eyes widened.

 

It was her ~~diary~~  journal, and she always told everyone she didn’t have one so they didn’t bother to look.

 

But there it was, in this strangers hands; all of her deepest, darkest, and emotional thoughts, secrets and even her desires.

 

“Give me that!” Brooke attempted to snatch the book from his hands, but failed.

 

He was about half a foot taller than her and had long ass arms so of course the fucker raised her journal above his head.

 

She reached for it but then she found herself ghosting her face just centimeters away from his; and they locked eyes.

 

Brooke slowly lowered herself from her tiptoes, and stepped back.

 

He gave into a playboy smirk.

 

“I’ll give you the diary if you do something for me in return.” He said looking to the bed, very sexual innuendo.

 

“Yeah about that first of all what kind of person uses the same sheets as the previous tenant thats fucking disgusting, and secondly there have been many guys in that bed and one chick, well three but not in a sexual manner.” Brooke glared.

 

“Well if it was any other tenant it might have bothered me, but I saw the pictures of you spread around the room, and well lets just say this was the closest of having you in bed with me.” He smirked, and Brookes face heated up.

 

“So why not add another guy to the list?” He smirked again.

 

“Yeah keep the journal, and have fun dreaming about all the guys that’ve been in that bed.” Brooke said heading towards the window.

 

“See you around Brooke, Tree Hill High, right?” He grinned waving the diary at her.

 

“What you got my school from my journal?” Brooke turned on heel, raising her brow.

 

“Your cheer uniform actually.” He corrected.

 

Brooke looked to the spot it usually hung.

 

“Where is it?” Brooke scowled.

 

“I think the guys have it downstairs.” He grinned.

 

“Gross, you can keep that too, and I doubt you’ll see me aren’t you in college, isn’t this a frat house?” Brooke questioned.

 

“Actually I’m a senior, same as two of my buddies.” He said.

 

“Whatever Pogo stick was it, I don’t care.” She turned on heel.

 

“ Pogue and you asked.” He remarked, and she ignored it.

 

She shimmies down the prickly rose vine and made her way to the ground.

 

“Mission accomplished, uh oh.” Brooke felt her pockets, she dropped her damn keys.

 

She rummaged through the bush for a good five minutes before finding them.

 

“AHAH!” Brooke said raising the keys in her hand.

 

As she rounded the corner to leave she saw a police cruiser with a spotlight.

 

“Apparently someone called the police, I mean what's so suspicious about a girl dressed in all black with a gym bag filled with jewelry, oh no.” Brooke was sure she was going to be arrested, but then she got an idea.

 

Brooke unzipped her hoodie, took off her shirt, messed up her hair, unbuttoned her jeans, and smeared her lipstick.

 

Then she approached the street, where the police car was.

 

“We got reports of a suspicious person entering a window, was that you?” The officer flashed the light on Brooke.

 

Brooke fidgeted and smiled, he shifted his weight now realizing the situation.

 

“Yes sir, I was hooking up with my boyfriend, I’m sorry.” Brooke said covering herself up.

 

“It’s alright young lady, next time use the door.” He said turning and walking back to his cruiser.

 

“Yes, sir!” Brooke yelled.

 

Brooke waved the police officer off.

 

Then she cheered and skipped to her car.

 

“I can’t believe that worked! People seriously underestimate Brooke smart.” Brooke said as she fastened her seatbelt.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Brooke was listening to Rachel ramble on about the new hot guys in school, at the lunch table.

 

“Brooke are you listening?” Rachel swatted her shoulder.

 

“Nope.” Brooke said honestly.

 

“Why are you wearing your long sleeved uniform anyway?” Rachel questioned.

 

“Don’t you remember my other one is at my old house?!” She reminded her.

 

“Oh right but didn’t you go there last night, why didn’t you grab it then?”

 

“Oh gee if only that were a choice.” Brooke mocked.

 

Peyton approached the table pissing Brooke off with some bitchy remark and Brooke couldn’t stop herself, she lunged at the blonde when she turned her back at them, and Rachel held her back before she could grab her.

 

“Are you nuts! You can’t go around attacking everyone who pisses you off!” Rachel lectured.

 

Brooke rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever like you’re one to talk.” Brooke snapped.

 

“Hey I don’t start fights, people start fights with me.” She defended herself.

 

“Hmm, I can’t imagine why.” She teased her friend.

 

Their little playful feud was interrupted by a stern voice.

 

“Miss Davis!” Brooke froze, and slowly turned.

 

“Yes, sir?!” She said in fear.

 

“My office now!” He said pointing behind him.

 

“Yes, principal Turner.” Brooke gathered her belongings and followed him to his office.

 

“Miss Davis I’m sure you’re aware this school has no tolerance for violence.” Mr Turner said sitting at his desk.

 

“Ye-s yes sir I-” Brooke was cut off before she could finish.

 

“Therefore I’m suspending you for three days.” He ripped out a slip from his notebook and handed it to Brooke and she read it.

 

“What this totally isn't fair, I didn’t even touch her! This says I can’t do any extracurricular activities so does that mean I can’t cheer?!” Brooke rambled frantically.

 

“You still had the intent to harm another student and I’m sorry but you must follow all the rules on that paper.” Brooke sighed.

 

“Fine I guess I can skip the rest of the day then!” Brooke began to storm out.

 

“Your suspension starts tomorrow if I catch you skipping I’ll add another three days is that clear?!” He bellowed out.

 

“Crystal.” Brooke made her way back to the lunch table.

 

“He suspended me!” Brooke told Rachel.

 

“What?! For how long?” Rachel asked.

 

“Three days.” Brooke answered.

 

“And I can’t cheer either.” Brooke added.

 

“That’s total bull, I’ll talk to Turner after school.” Rachel says.

 

“Well at least you have three days to party.” Rachel says.

 

“I’m already behind in calculus I can’t afford to miss any more days.” Brooke snaps.

 

“Right.” Rachel frowns.

 

RIIIIIINNNGG

 

“Ughhh, ready to go back in time with Mr. Stein!” Brooke says sarcastically.

 

“You betcha.” Rachels retorts, and they laugh and link arms.

 

Brooke and Rachel walk to their history class together and sit at their table.

 

Brooke lays her head on the table and Rachel aimlessly rambles to her.

 

“Is this Mr. Steins class?” Two boys ask with their schedules in hand.

 

“Ah yes, that’s me.” Stein says.

 

“Take a seat at Brooke and Rachels table, Brooke, Rachel raise your hands please.” Stein says.

 

Brooke keeps her head down and Rachel eagerly raises her hand and then rolls her eyes and picks up Brookes hand and raises it for her.

 

Brooke feels her arm still in the air when the guys get to the table so she quickly pulls it down and glares at Rachel.

 

Rachel sticks her tongue out at Brooke and Brooke reciprocates.

 

Another student walks in and gives a  pink slip to Mr Stein.

 

“Brooke you need to sign your suspension slip.” He says.

 

The class immaturely ooohs, and Brooke rolls her eyes.

 

She signs the slip and plasters on a fake smile.

 

“Thanks.” She says in a snarky tone.

 

Then heads back to her chair.

 

She notices a note attached to it.

 

~ _Due to your recent behavior your position as school president has been terminated._

 

Brooke looked at Rachel who read the note over her shoulder.

 

“They can’t do that can they?” Rachel asks.

 

“They just did.” Brooke replies.

 

“I need alcohol!” Brooke groans.

 

“I think the alcohol is what got you in this mess to begin with.” Brooke narrows her eyes at Rachel.

 

“Whatever.” Brooke retorts.

 

“Well now that that's over, lets acquaint ourselves shall we?” Rachel says.

 

“Hi, I’m Rachel and this is my hot friend Brooke.” Rachel greets them.

 

Brooke stomps Rachels foot and glares at her.

 

“Ow! Rachel glared at Brooke.

"So what are you’re names.” Rachel redirects her attention back to the new guys.

 

“I’m Tyler and this is _my_ hot friend Chase.” Tyler says.

 

Both Brooke and Chase both laugh and Rachel shakes Tyler's hand.

 

“Nice to meet you.” She flirts.

 

Brooke rolls her eyes at them shamelessly flirting.

 

“So why did you get suspended?” Chase speaks up.

 

“I killed a nosy guy.” Brooke snaps.

 

Stein starts his lesson and Brooke doodles on her paper.

 

Towards the end of class her eyes linger, and she sees Peyton and Lucas  macking on each other, and she rolls her eyes.

 

“How the hell does she get away with _that_ in class, I get suspended for _almost_ attacking her, keyword being almost, this school sucks shes not suffering one bit!” Brooke complains to Rachel.

 

“Uhuh.” Rachel says still looking at Tyler.

 

Brooke rolls her eyes and looks back at Peyton.

 

“I’m gonna be sick.” Brooke retorts.

 

Brooke walks over to Mr Steins desk.

 

“Can I use the bathroom?” Brooke asks.

 

“May you?” Steins says in reply.

 

“Right.” Brooke walks to the door.

 

“Take the hallpass miss Davis.” Stein says.

 

Brooke grabs the pass and pushes the door open with her back side.

 

Theres two other people in the hallway but Brooke doesn’t pay attention to them.

 

Brooke slips on the wet floor and falls backwards.

 

“It's not my friggin’ day!!!” Brooke says.

 

“Put up some signs!” Brooke yells at the janitor mopping.

 

The other person walks toward her.

 

“Do you plan on getting up?” Pogue asks from above.

 

“Nope.” She says lying on the ground still.

 

“Okay well, class is ending soon and your face isn’t gonna look so good covered in tread marks.” He smirks down at her.

 

Brooke rolls her eyes.

 

Pogue offers his hand to Brooke.

 

“I can’t get up, I hurt my ankle.” Brooke pouts.

 

Pogue rolls his eyes and smirks then grabs Brooke up from the floor.

 

Her arm is wrapped around his neck, and his is around her waist as he helps her walk  back to class.

 

As they get to the door the bell rings.

 

“Move to the side or we **_will_** get trampled.” Brooke warns Pogue.

 

They move to the side of the door and the class empties.

 

“Brooke oh my gosh what happened?!” Rachel says.

 

Brooke points to the janitor.

 

“Guess you don’t have to talk to Turner after all.” Brooke says.

 

“I gotta get to class I’m sorry I’ll see you later.” Rachel rushes off.

 

Pogue takes Brooke to her table so she can grab her belongings.

 

“Brooke do you need to go to the nurse?” Mr Stein asks.

 

“Well I would need an escort and I don’t wanna make Pogo Stick late.”  Brooke says.

 

“Its Pogue.” He corrects.

 

“Nonsense your hurt, I’ll write him a pass don’t worry about that.” Stein says.

 

“Yeah Brooke, don’t worry about me.” Pogue smirks.

 

Brooke glares at him, and his smirk grows.

 

Stein writes Pogue a note and they leave the class.

 

“It would be a lot faster and easier if you’d just let me carry you.” Pogue says.

 

“In your dreams buddy, your lucky I’m even letting you touch me!” Brooke snaps.

 

“Okay.” Pogue lets go of Brooke and she balances on one foot.

 

“Now you can walk by yourself.” Pogue says walking away.

 

“Fine!” Brooke starts hopping to the nurses.

 

At this point it's just a game of who’s more stubborn.

 

Brooke hops behind Pogue and he rolls his eyes.

 

“You're really stubborn, had anyone ever told you that?” Pogue says turning around causing Brooke to stop in her tracks.

 

“Ditto.” Brooke glares.

 

Pogue rolls his eyes and walks toward her.

 

“What are you doing.” Pogue picks Brooke up bridal style and begins to carry her.

 

“Put me down!” Brooke protests.

 

“Not until we get to the office.”

 

Brooke struggles with her bag and Pogue puts it over his shoulder.

 

Brooke narrows her eyes at him.

 

“Your welcome.” He retorts.

 

Brooke rolls her eyes.

 

They reach the office and Principal Turner faces them.

 

“Miss Davis, I hope this isn’t some sort of stunt to get out of class.” Turner says.

 

“Trust me this wasn’t my idea.” Brooke says.

 

“Well I wouldn’t put it past you nowadays.” Turner snaps.

 

“Um actually she got hurt on school grounds because of your staffs recklessness and if you wanna avoid a lawsuit I’d suggest you’d give her the rest of the day off.” Pogue interposes.

 

“Very well, miss Davis you may have the rest of the day to go home.” Turner glares at Pogue.

 

Brooke smiles at Pogue briefly before returning her attention to the principal.

 

“I’m assuming you’d need a ride home as well?” Turner says looking at both Brooke and Pogue.

 

“Uh no I-” Pogue interrupts Brooke.

 

“Yeah I’ll drive her.” He says to Turner.

 

“Alright you can drive her home you’re excused from 5th period and 5th period alone.” Turner says.

 

“Yes sir.” Pogue smirks.

 

Pogue begins to pick Brooke up again.

 

“That isn’t necessary the nurse will bring you a wheelchair use.” Turner says motioning to the nurses office.

 

“Thank God!” Brooke rolls her eyes.

 

Pogue wheels her to her car and helps her up to her feet.

 

“My keys are in my pocket.” Pogue reaches towards Brookes lower body.

 

“Of my bag you perv! This doesn’t have pockets!” Brooke scolded him.

 

“A guys gotta try.” Pogue smirked.

 

Brooke scoffs and Pogue unlocks the door.

 

“Just put my bag in the back.” Brooke instructs Pogue, as she hops to the passenger side.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Pogue smiles.

 

Pogue drives to Brooke and Rachels and the ride is of very few words, mostly bickering.

 

“Don’t touch my radio!” Brooke snaps at Pogue.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Pogue blows a kiss at Brooke.

 

Brooke pretends to catch it and then gives him the bird, in which he pretends to catch and put it in his breast pocket patting it, causing Brooke to roll her eyes, a habit nowadays.

 

Finally they arrive and Pogue helps  her into the house sitting her on the couch, elevating her ankle.

 

“Okay you can go now.” Brooke says when she catches Pogues eyes travelling up her bare legs.

 

Pogue laughs and turns to the door.

 

“Thanks.” Brooke mutters.

 

Pogue turns quickly with a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” Pogue teases.

 

“Okay, don’t make me regret it.” Brooke smiles.

 

“Not a chance.” He bows his head.

 

“So how do you plan on getting back to school anyway?”  Brooke asks.

 

“I called my buddy to come pick me up while you were getting ice.” He answered.

 

“It may take him a while we could always do something fun to pass the time.” Pogue lifts his brows.

 

“Okay you can wait outside.” Brooke cuts him off from saying anymore.

 

“And really I’m injured, you’re still trying to fuck, what’s wrong with you?!” Brooke snapped.

 

“Everything, and you’re a cheerleader you’re flexible.” He smirks.

 

“Again you can wait outside.” Brooke scoffs.

  
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“Trust me Rachel I didn’t wanna spend my free days resting my ankle either.” Brooke stressed.

 

“Unacceptable we’re going clubbing, get dressed.” Rachel tapped Brookes leg.

 

“I can’t I’m injured.” Brooke groans.

 

“It's a sprain you’re not a paraplegic, and besides you have crutches.” Rachel adds.

 

“Ughh fine!” Brooke gets glammed up and they go to a club.

 

Rachel ended up ditching Brooke and danced with a group of guys.

 

Leaving Brooke in a corner by herself.

 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Pogue approaches the couch she is on.

 

“Aha oh what are you stalking me now?!” Brooke crosses her arms over chest.

 

“Nope just a night out with the fellas.” Pogue waves over two guys.

 

“Chase, and Tyler right?” Rachel says now approaching them.

 

“Oh now you come visit.” Brooke playfully glares at Rachel.

 

“Sorry.” Rachel hugs Brooke happily.

 

“Ohh okay, someone needs to lay off the Tequila.” Brooke says bracing herself onto the couch.

 

“Yeah we met these two at school earlier.” Brooke tells Pogue then looks to Chase.

 

“You’re Chase the hot friend right?!” Brooke blatantly flirts.

 

Chase smiles and nods his head.

 

“That would be me yeah.” He chuckles causing the other three to laugh as well.

 

“Am I missing something?” Pogue says looking at everyone.

 

“Inside joke you had to of been there.” Brooke smirks.

 

The guys and Rachel join Brooke and they chat for a while.

 

Brooke flirts with Chase and Rachel flirts with Tyler.

 

Pogue glares at Brooke who smirks and just cozies up to Chase even more.

 

This went on all night before they parted ways at the end of the night.

 

Well kind of parted ways, Rachel went home with Tyler and Pogue, and Chase drove Brooke home.

 


	2. Go Brooke Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke sure does some weird stuff to pass her time. We get to see what happens when Chase drove Brooke home two days prior. And things might change with Pogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never injured myself before so the doctor crap I completly winged it just go along! Brooke's lunch outfit and Doctor appointment outfit.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/17GjlkLNHkkOgTsbkjcPKCPnKygPu2c_no41AVSTpsFo/edit?usp=drivesdk&ouid=107201361057949075074
> 
> Brooke and Rachel's  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HzxKBQfh_1u3wKjB_oEIH86Cy9qGKeOC07N3R5JCQNg/edit?usp=drivesdk&ouid=107201361057949075074

“Rachel please skip school just this once, I don’t wanna be alone today!” Brooke pleaded from her position on the couch.

 

Rachel peaked her head out of the bathroom, still flat ironing her hair.

 

“Brooke I’m not gonna skip just because you watched a scary movie marathon of Halloween, Friday the 13th, Wrong Turn, and The Hills have Eyes, so suck it up buttercup.” Rachel said returning to the mirror in the bathroom.

 

“That's not why.” Brooke lied.

 

“Don’t bullshit a bullshitter Brooke I know you, everytime you watch horror movies you get all paranoid and jumpy, honestly I don’t get why you even watch them.” Rachel said glossing her lips.

 

“Because I like them, I just don’t like the after effects of them.” Brooke stated matter of factly.

 

“You’re a very complicated girl Brooke Davis.” Rachel said grabbing her backpack from the hook by the front door .

 

“Noooo don’t leave mee.” Brooke said, stretching her words as she whined.

 

“Sorry but someone's gotta manage the team while you’re not there.” Rachel said.

 

“Fiiinne” Brooke groaned.

 

Rachel left the house, and Brooke had the next 8 hours of pure alone time.

 

Brooke heard Rachels engine start and it took her back to the other night.

 

** FLASHBACK **

 

_“Haha that’s funny.” Brooke laughed at something Chase said._

_He stared at her as she laughed, he liked the way her nose scrunched up, and her dimples deepen, as her smile grew larger._

_She noticed the way he looked at her so fondly and she self consciously withdrew her smile._

_She bite down on her bottom lip when she noticed him smile at her reaction._

_“So uh why did you guys decide to move to Tree Hill of all places?” She finally spoke._

_“Honestly we just wanted to live in a peaceful place, so Pogue did some research and he came across this place and we got intrigued then that’s when we saw a new house became available on the market so we scooped it up.” Brooke frowned slightly, because it ~~is~~ was her home._

_“Oh, I guess that makes sense not many people know about Tree Hill.” Brooke said as her eyes lingered to his tongue moistening his lips._

_She was flirting with him to mess with Pogue but she did genuinely like him, after all he was the HOT friend._

_“Yeah I love small towns, everybody knows everybody.” Chase said looking from the road to Brooke._

_“Yeah well that’s not exactly always a good thing.” Brooke widened her eyes at the word always, to emphasize it._

_“Yeah must be lots of drama at school.” Chase said returning his eyes to the road ahead._

_“You have no idea.” Brooke lifted her brows, and then followed his gaze to the road ahead of them._

_A song Brooke liked started playing on the radio and she smiled._

_“I love this song!” Brooke practically cheered, causing Chase to smile._

_Brooke reached to turn the radio up, but to her surprise her hand met with Chase’s they had both reached to turn up the dial._

_Brooke and Chase locked eyes for a moment._

_“Sorry.” Chase apologized and Brooke waved it off._

_“It's fine you were being very gentleman like.” Brooke smiled and Chase turned the dial, and smiled back._

_Chase watched as Brooke sang along with the radio with a huge grin on her face._

_She waved her arms around and swayed side to side._

_“I want you my future, forget my past.” Brooke pushed her finger into Chases shoulder moving it back as she weaved her head and smiled as they locked eyes Brooke still singing._

_“If you wanna get with me, better make it fast.” Brooke winked at Chase and he laughed._

_“Now don’t go wasting my precious time.” Brooke pointed to her wrist and Chase shook his head._

_“Get your act together we could be just fine.” Brooke nudged his shoulder._

_“Come on sing with me, I know you know this next part!” Brooke bite her bottom lip waiting for an answer and he rolled his eyes._

_“Fine.” He smiled._

_“I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want.” Brooke pointed to Chase signaling his que._

_“So tell me what you want, what you really. really want.” He ducked his head embarrassed, but smiling._

_They get to the last couple lines after a while._

_“Slam your body down and wind it all around.” Chase sang looking to Brooke._

_“Slam your body down and zigazig ah, if you wanna be my lover.” Brooke finished the song collapsing backwards into her seat laughing._

_“I didn’t realize how sexual that song was until now.” Chase said looking over to Brooke._

_“Why do you think it’s one of my favorite songs?!” Brooke smirked, raising her brows._

_Chase shook his head and bite his bottom lip, biting back his grin._

_Brooke turned the radio off when a commercial came on._

_“It’s the big brown house right there.” Brooke pointed._

_“Okay.” He turned onto the street._

_Chase put the car in park as they entered the driveway._

_He got out and walked around to the passenger side, to assist Brooke._

_When he opened the door she dangled her bare legs out, and put each crutch to the ground to support her weight, although she still hadn’t quite mastered using them yet._

_Brooke slowly slid herself from the seat of Rachel's suv, but embarrassingly enough she didn’t have a steady enough placing with her crutch and she fell into Chase’s chest, almost twisting her wrist in the process._

_“Ow, sorry I’m still learning how to use these stupid things.” She said looking up to meet his frosty blue eyes, that were spreading goosebumps across her body._

_He smiled down at her and she smiled back, ducking her head to the side to break free from his gaze._

_“Its okay here.” Chase grabbed her waist and escorted her to the back passenger side, leaving her to adjust her footing as he closed the front passenger door._

_“Thanks.” She smiled appreciatively, he nodded his head in reply._

_He motioned them forward and Brooke began to walk in front of him, Chase followed close behind in case she needed any help._

_He handed her the keys and she unlocked the front door._

_“You need help getting into bed?” Chase said closing the door, then he faced her._

_“No, but you can bring me things while I sit in my bed.” Brooke smiled._

_“Come on its this way.” Brooke lead him to her room._

_Brooke made her way to the bed and sat down, placing the crutches against the night stand._

_“Okay so what do you need.” Chase asked once she was settled on the bed._

_“Um well I need you to get me my pj’s from the bureau behind you.” Brooke pointed to the dresser._

_“Okay which drawer?” He asked turning to face the dresser._

_“The night shirt sitting on top is fine.” She answered._

_Chase handed her the jersey._

_“Thanks, now turn around.” He did as she said._

_“Uh there’s a mirror.” He pointed out._

_“Then close your eyes.” She giggled when they made eye contact in the mirror._

_Chase closed his eyes, but after a few seconds he couldn’t help but peak._

_He watched as Brooke rose her dress over her head, tossing it aside revealing her toned physique._

_Then she lowered the shirt over herself, and lifted her hair when the shirt fell into place on her body, flowing loosely._

_He quickly closed his eyes when her gaze averted over to him._

_“Okay done.” She said and he turned around._

_He read her shirt and chuckled to himself._

_“I’m Great In Bed, I Can Sleep For Hours!”_

_“What’s so funny?” She raised her brow and cocked her head to the side._

_“What oh, I was just reading your shirt.” He ducked his head._

_“What you don’t think I’m good in bed?” She teased him, and smirked as he rose his head meeting her gaze, he bit his lower lip._

_“I won’t answer that.” He smirked._

_“I am trust me, people call me the nap queen.” She smirked, and he laughed shaking his head._

_“You’re definitely something else Brooke Davis.” He smiled._

_“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She smiled back, meeting his eyes._

_“So are you sure you want me to take the car back with me?” He asked breaking the silence._

_“Yeah its Rachels anyway, she can drive home in it tomorrow.” She explained._

_“Sounds good, I’ll see ya Brooke.” He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm._

_When he turned to face her she was on her knees at the edge of the bed looking up at him with her emerald green eyes._

 

_“Wait.” She said moving him closer to her._

_“I had a nice time.” She said pulling him down planting a kiss on his cheek._

_When they pulled apart his eyes met hers and they both smiled, and closed the gap between their lips._

_The kiss was electric and before it could become to heated they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together._

_She smiled and huffed before letting him free._

_“I’ll see you around Collins.” She glided her tongue across her teeth._

_“Good night, Davis.” He retorted causing her to smile._

_“Night.” Her voice was low and raspy._

_He exited her bedroom, and locked the front door on his was out._

_She brought the sheet up to her lips and smiled when she heard the suv start up._

_He was a good kisser._

 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

Brooke smiled at the memory.

 

She scrolled through her phone trying to entertain herself.

It didn’t work.

 

Brooke got bored very easily, she was desperate for some amusement.

 

“Well I can practice the cheer routine, oh right.” She snipped, and rolled her eyes.

 

Brooke smiled when she got up from the couch.

 

She went down on her hands and knees and lifted herself up on her hands in a handstand position, and challenged herself to walk around on her hands for the remainder of the day, with the exception of when eating or drinking of course.

 

She walked to the bedroom on her hands as a test run.

 

She noticed her night shirt fell down to her face as she moved, so she stood upright and removed it so she wouldn’t slip on it and get injured again because she really wasn’t looking forward to explaining that to a doctor.

 

This was Brookes weirdo version of walking around the house naked even though she was in her bra and panties.

 

Brooke was quite proud of how well she maneuvered around.

 

“Shawn Johnson ain’t got shit on me!” Brooke boasted.

 

Brooke looked at the clock and it was 9:30am.

 

“I guess I could watch some tv.” Brooke made her way to the living room and laid in front of the couch.

 

She grabbed the remote from the table and flipped through the channels as she laid on her stomach.

 

She got caught up in a marathon of Hawaii Five-0.

 

She heard a noise outside her door and her heart raced.

 

“I will not let Rachel win.” She tried ignoring it.

 

The noise happened again.

 

“Okay I’m half naked, it’s every creeps fantasy to walk in on this sight.” Brooke stood on her hands to put some clothes on.

 

She was in between the kitchen and the living room when the front door opened.

 

Brooke looked and saw Rachel.

 

“Hi, friend.” Brooke smiled as she looked up from the floor.

 

Rachel opened the door the rest of the way and she was not alone.

 

Pogue, Chase and Tyler were with her.

 

Brooke smiled awkwardly.

 

“Okay my arms are getting tired, Rachel follow me to my bedroom.” Brooke said wobbling to her room as the guys looked at her in amusement and Rachel following close behind, _walking regularly like a normal person._

 

Brooke flipped herself onto her bed, and faced Rachel.

 

“Why are they here.” Brooke whispered angrily.

 

“Well I was going to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with us I didn’t realize what I’d be walking in on.” Rachel teased her.

 

“Oh my God this is so embarrassing.” Brooke put face in her hands.

 

“Relax they’re guys I’m sure they loved it.” Rachel said causing Brooke to give her a tight lipped smile.

 

“Besides its better than the time I walked in on you Brooking yourself.” Rachel added.

 

“Rachel!” Brooke glared.

 

“Get dressed, I’ll entertain our guests.” Rachel said slipping out of the room.

 

“Whore!” Brooke said to the door.

 

“I heard that, skank!” Rachel said from behind the door.

 

Brooke hopped to her closet and opened her wardrobe.

 

She grabbed a deep v black long sleeved baggy dress shirt with some high waisted black dress pants.

 

The deep v was a little revealing but she needed the distraction hoping no one would bring up what just happened.

 

Brooke took in a deep breath before leaving her bedroom.

 

She left her crutches in the living room so she had to limp until she got to them, avoiding all the eyes on her.

 

Every time she’d walk on her hurt said she’d flinch and repeatedly say “ow.”

 

She grabbed her crutches and looked over to the group and as she suspected they were all looking at her.

 

“Wow Brooke I thought I told you to get dressed.” Rachel smirked.

 

“Aha, go Brooke yourself.” She scowled at the red head.

 

“ _Brooke yourself_?” Pogue asked brow raised.

 

“Yeah it means fuck yourself, we started using it one night when I caught Broo-” Brooke cut her off.

 

“Okay Rachel that’s enough out of you.” She narrowed her eyes at her.

 

“I thought you came over for lunch, why don’t we talk about that?!” Brooke suggested.

 

“Why don’t we talk about what you were doing when we walked in.” Pogue smirked.

 

“Why don’t you kiss my ass Pogo Stick!” Brooke snapped.

 

“When and where.” Pogue retorted.

 

“Get bent.” Brooke sneered.

 

“You first.” He remarked.

 

“Okay enough bickering, we’re going to Karen’s.” Rachel said.

 

“Fine but if we run into a certain blonde broody boy I’m going to punch you.” She said moving around the couch closer to the group.

 

“Deal.” Rachel shook Brookes hand.

 

Chase and Brooke made eye contact and smiled at each other.

 

Pogue noticed the little exchanged looks and rolled his eyes.

 

“Let's get going shall we.” Rachel said rounding everyone up and out the door.

 

Rachel was walking in between Tyler and Pogue and Brooke hung back with Chase.

 

“It's nice to see you again.” Chase said causing Brooke to smile.

 

“You too, did ya miss me?” She asked bumping his shoulder with hers.

 

“Definitely.” He licked his bottom lip and smiled at her.

 

“Good.” She quirked her brow and smiled.

 

Brooke ran into a stiff back that stopped her in her tracks.

 

“Ow.” She complained to Pogue.

 

He turned to face her and Chase.

 

“Get a room already.” He said with a clenched jaw.

 

“Maybe we will.” Brooke smirked and looked at Chase, and they both laughed.

 

Pogue rolled his eyes and turned back to Rachels suv.

 

Rachel drove and of course Tyler sat in the passenger seat beside her, leaving Brooke squished between Pogue and Chase in the back seat.

 

“Brooke Stein said he would dismiss you from the makeup work.” Rachel looked back at her.

 

“Eyes on the road genius.” Brooke snapped.

 

“I think he has a crush on you or something.” Rachel laughs turning back to the road.

 

“Gross he’s like 70.” Brooke scrunches her face.

 

“Old guys get urges too.” Pogue added, and Brooke rolled her eyes.

 

“Thank you, that’s what I’m saying.” Rachel agreed.

 

“You think if you blew him, we could skip class for the rest of the year.” Rachel asked looking at Brooke in the rearview mirror.

 

Brooke flipped her off.

 

“Why don’t you blow him.” Brooke seethed.

 

“I would if I thought he had the hots for me and not you.” She grinned.

 

“Oh my God do you even have a filter?” Brooke ducked her head.

 

“Nope, but that's what you love about me.” She said smiling as Brooke rolled her eyes.

 

“Slut.” Brooke said.

 

“Whore.” Rachel shot back.

 

“Bitch.” Brooke retorted.

 

“You two do this often?” Pogue interrupted.

 

“It's our thing.” Rachel answered.

 

Pogue brushed his leg against Brookes, so she moved closer to Chase.

 

Pogue smirked, and Brooke glared.

 

Pogue put his mouth to Brookes ear and whispered...

 

“They didn’t agree on much. In fact, they rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time and they challenged each other everyday. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common, they were crazy about each other.” His warm breath was against her neck and it did things to her, but she was pissed.

 

He had just quoted her favorite line from The Notebook which only meant one thing, he’s been reading her damn ~~diary~~ journal.

 

Brooke pulled away from him and glared at him.

 

Brooke opened her mouth to say something but Rachel cut her off.

 

“We’re here!” Rachel exclaimed.

 

“Good.” Brooke said turning her back to Pogue.

 

Chase got out and waited for Brooke.

 

His arms wrapped around her waist as he helped her to her feet.

 

“Thanks.” She smiled at him.

 

She took a step forward so he could close the door.

 

Pogue watched them from a distance.

 

They all went inside Karen’s and took a seat at a booth by the window.

 

“Hey girls, a server will be right over to take your orders.” Deb said.

 

“Thanks Mrs. Scott.” Rachel smiled.

 

“Thanks Deb.” Brooke said.

 

“Oh sweetie, do you want a chair for your leg?” Deb asked.

 

“No thanks, Mrs. Scott I’m fine.” Brooke smiled.

 

Deb walked away going behind the counter.

 

“Here comes trouble.” Rachel lifted her head pointing at Peyton.

 

“Ugh great its Peyton, the other broody blonde.” Brooke rolled her eyes.

 

“Just be good.” Rachel said.

 

“Whatever I didn’t even touch the bitch; wish I had at least drawn blood would have made this suspension allot more worth it.” Brooke stated.

 

“Shh, she’s coming.” Rachel gave her a heads up.

 

“Hey Brooke lose a couple buttons?” Peyton said.

 

“Aha oh okay, hey Peyton lose a couple boobs, I mean Tyler here has bigger boobs than you do.” Brooke remarked.

 

“You bitch.” Peyton sneered.

 

“Look who's talking skank.” Brooke said.

 

“You better shut the hell up unless you want me to hurt your other leg.” Peyton said.

 

“Ohhoh bring it!” Brooke stood up in Peyton's face.

 

Peyton shoved Brooke and she caught herself from falling back into the booth.

 

Her mouth was open in shock and then she scowled.

 

“Okay that’s it!” Brooke tackled Peyton to the ground.

 

Peyton grabbed a chunk of Brookes hair and Brooke had her hands wrapped around Peytons scrawny throat.

 

As Peyton pulled harder, Brooke squeezed tighter, until Peyton's face turned red.

 

“Okay, okay break it up you two!” Rachel yelled.

 

Suddenly Brooke felt a pair of strong arms lift her off of Peyton.

 

“You’re supposed to fight her not kill her.” He whispered in her ear causing her to break into a small smirk.

 

Brooke wiggled out of Pogues arms and adjusted her clothing and fixed her hair.

 

“Lets go.” Rachel narrowed her eyes at Brooke and forced her out the door.

 

“I thought you were going to play nice.” Rachel said as they walked back to the suv.

 

“First of all I never said that, and second of all she started it!” Brooke yelled.

 

“Children.” Rachel scoffed.

 

“I’m sorry that coming from the girl who hit on a married guy.” Brooke hissed.

 

“Easy girl, friendly fire!” Rachel laughed.

 

Chase helped Brooke get back in the backseat of Rachel’s suv.

 

“Chase do you mind driving I’m gonna stay and talk to Deb and Karen about the damages.” She glared at Brooke who glared right back.

 

Great now she was stuck in the back with Pogue.

 

Tyler was outside kissing Rachel goodbye, and Chase was in the driver seat waiting for Tyler to get in.

 

Brooke noticed she had hurt her ankle even worse but didn’t say anything just winced and held her ankle.

 

“Hurt yourself?” Pogue smirked.

 

Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

Brooke removed her shoes to relieve the pressure.

 

“Smells like feet in here.” Pogue said sniffing the air.

 

“It does not!” Brooke smacked his chest and he grinned.

 

Pogue lifted her legs and pulled them toward him.

 

“If you didn’t hurt yourself then you wouldn’t mind if I did this.” Pogue whispered as he wrapped his fingers around her ankle applying pressure.

 

“Ow stop it!” Brooke smacked his hand.

 

“Not until you admit the stupid stunt you pulled caused you to hurt yourself.” Pogue stared her down.

 

“I already kicked Peyton’s ass today don’t make me kick yours too.” Brooke said pulling her legs free from his grip.

 

“You wish you could touch my ass.” Pogue remarked.

 

“Not even with a ten foot pole.” Brooke said with a stern smile.

 

“Whatever you say.” Pogue smiled unrelently.

 

“Shut up Pogo Stick!” Brooke hissed.

 

Tyler finally got in the passenger seat and Chase started the engine.

 

When they got to Brooke and Rachels Pogue helped Brooke out of the backseat and Chase walked her inside.

 

“Me and Tyler are gonna swing by and get Rachel then head back to school, Pogue said he’s taking you to the doctor because you hurt your ankle even worse than before.” Chase told her, and her eyes widened at the last part.

 

“Um n-n-no that's not necessary.” Brooke stuttered.

 

“Yes it is Brooke you were lucky you didn’t need a cast or a brace or something before, but now you might need something at least go and get a checkup.” Chase pleaded.

 

“Fine.” Brooke exhaled deeply in defeat.

 

Brooke held Chase and he kissed the top of her head.

 

“Thank you.”He smiled and looked at her.

 

“Yeah, yeah you're lucky you’re pretty.” Brooke said making Chase chuckle.

 

“I’ll see you later.” Chase walked out as Pogue walked in the door.

 

“You ready?” Pogue grinned.

 

“I’m gonna change my top and then we can go.” Brooke told him.

 

“Why are you changing your shirt?” Pogue quirked his brow.

 

“Well for one I’ve caught you staring down my shirt several different times since you got here, and for two I don’t want my doctor to see me in it, he’s already pervy enough.” Brooke said glaring at him when she saw him staring at her chest again, causing her to cross her arms.

 

“I know you think you're obstructing the view but all you did was perk your boobs up.” Pogue smirked.

 

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned and sped away, attempting to storm off into her room obviously much harder to do on crutches but she managed anyway.

 

Brooke slammed her door behind her and threw her crutches on the bed and removed her top.

 

She limped to her closet and browsed through it.

 

Her door opened but she didn’t hear it.

 

“It’s never going to heal if you keep walking on it.” Pogue said startling Brooke.

 

“Oh my God, get out!” Brooke screamed, covering herself up with her hands.

 

Pogue smirked and laid on her bed ignoring her demanding tone.

 

He looked at the roof and she narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“I came in to make sure you didn’t fall or something.” Pogue said still looking up at the roof.

 

“I’m sure you did.” He still didn’t look at her.

 

Brooke rolled her eyes and she turned back to face her closet.

 

She grabbed a plain black turtleneck shirt, and a white coat, she was surprised to see Pogue didn’t peak at her while she changed, because even Chase peaked and he’s a total gentleman.

 

“Okay I’m ready.” Brooke said limping over to the bed.

 

“I hate to break it to ya, but that shirt draws the eyes just as much as the other one.” Pogue bit his bottom lip.

 

“Not everyone is a perv like you!” Brooke snapped.

 

Brooke leaned over Pogue to grab her crutches and her heart raced at how close they were.

 

“Lets go Pogo Stick!” She yelled to him after grabbing them and balancing herself with the crutches.

 

“Where are your keys?” Pogue asked sliding off of Brooke's bed.

 

“They’re on the kitchen counter.” She said as she held the door open with her crutch.

 

Brooke walked to her volkswagen as Pogue looked for Brookes keys.

 

He walked out and dangled the keys to show he found them.

 

“Lock the door.” Brooke said taking a sip of water she grabbed before leaving.

 

“Really is that what people do when they leave?” He said in a sarcastic tone.

 

Brooke rolled her eyes and gulped down her water.

 

Brooke and Pogue were finally on the road after a few minutes of bickering when Brooke would say she didn’t need Pogues help to get in and he would point out all the reasons she clearly needed help.

 

Eventually Pogue got his way and he helped Brooke get in the car.

 

They were stuck in traffic for a while, Brooke had called her doctor to let him know she was coming in for a walk in.

 

Brooke looked over at Pogue with a smile on her face and she tried not to laugh.

 

“What?” He looked at her with his eyes narrowed at her.

 

But she just laughed harder.

 

“What's so damn funny.” Pogue rolled his eyes.

 

“It's just that your like this huge macho guy, and you’re driving my tiny clown car.” Brooke said in between laughing.

 

“At least you think I’m huge.” Pogue gave her a lazy grin.

 

Brookes smile faded and she rolled her eyes.

 

Brooke and Pogue were in the waiting room for a short period of time before the nurse escorted them into exam room one and told them the doctor would be there shortly.

 

Pogue of course flirted with the nurse and they made googly eyes at each other.

 

“Don’t you have patients waiting.” Brooke snapped.

 

The nurse gave Brooke a look before leaving the room.

 

“Jealous?!” Pogue said with a smile plastered on his face.

 

Brooke faux gagged.

 

“Sorry, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.” Brooke sneered.

 

Pogue sucked in his bottom lip and shook his head.

 

The doctor walked in and he paused for a moment.

 

He was probably expecting her to be alone, at least that's how she perceived it.

 

“Hello miss Davis, how are we doing this afternoon.” He asked looking at her chart.

 

“I’m good I just may have pushed myself harder than I should have, and my friend told me I should get a checkup.”

 

“Well that's a nice friend you have here.” The doctor said motioning to Pogue.

 

“I actually wasn’t talking about him, he’s more like a chauffeur.” Brooke shot back.

 

“Ah okay, now you say you pushed yourself more than you should have can you be a little more specific?” The doc asked.

 

“She got in a fight.” Pogue answered for her causing Brookes head to snap in his direction.

 

“Oh, naughty girl.” The doctor said causing Brooke to get a squeamish look on her face, and Pogue grinned.

 

“Okay well I’ll go grab your previous x-rays and then we can scan you again to compare.” The doc said leaving the room.

 

“I saw his boner rise when he walked in the room.” Pogue whispered to her.

 

Brooke laughed and covered her mouth to silence herself.

 

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at Pogue hitting him in the chest.

 

“What I told you that shirt draws the eyes, it highlights your assets.” Pogue laughed, avoiding the elbow Brooke threw his way.

 

“You’re such an asshole, now shut up he’s coming back in.” Brooke quietened herself down as the knob twisted.

 

“Okay Brooke we’re just going to x-ray your ankle now and then we’ll see if anymore damage was done.” The doctor said motoning her towards the x-ray machine.

 

The doctor scanned Brookes leg and then waited for the results to print.

 

He came back into the room and showed her the damages she had done to herself.

 

“We are going to give you a cast to wear for about 10 days then from there we are going to give you a walking boot.” The doctor explained to her.

 

He told Brooke to follow him so he can mold her leg for the cast.

 

After a while they returned to the room where Pogue was waiting for her.

 

The doctor gave her some pain killers and told her the basics about the cast.

Don’t get it wet etc etc etc…

 

Pogue helped Brooke into the car and she didn’t fight him this time.

 

Brooke fell asleep on the way back.

 

Pogue let her sleep because they had been at the doctors for a while and knew it probably took a lot out of her.

 

She was sleeping peacefully until a horn honked when they were at a redlight Pogue had got lost watching her sleep and didn’t notice the light change to green.

 

Brooke jumped up and looked around with blurry sleep filled eyes.

 

She looked at Pogue and he smiled at her.

 

“How long have I been asleep.” Brooke mumbled in a rasped voice.

 

“Only about ten minutes.” He replied.

 

Brooke yawned and nodded her head.

 

“The doctor said to take a pill now, and take one when you wake up in the morning.” Pogue reminded her.

 

“I’m tired” Her voice broke.

 

“Here.” Pogue handed her a pill and her water bottle.

 

She took it from him and popped the pill in her mouth and finished of her water.

 

Water dribbled down her chin but she was too tired to care.

 

“There better.” She threw the bottle in the backseat.

 

“You’re a slob.” Pogue teased her.

 

She smiled but didn’t open her eyes.

 

“Shut up Pogo Stick.” She rasped before falling back to sleep.

 

Pogue smiled.

 

Pogue drove Brooke back and carried her into her bedroom and sat her on her bed.

 

He slowly took off her coat and her shoes so he wouldn’t wake her.

 

When he covered her up and turned to leave she grabbed his hand still in a sleepy haze.

 

“Stay.” Her words were just as soft as her touch.

 

Pogue hesitated for a moment.

 

He didn’t want to take advantage of her current state.

 

But then she sat up and pulled him closer to her.

 

“Please, I don’t wanna be alone.” She admitted.

 

He already knew she didn’t like being alone because of her diary.

 

Pogue walked to the door and Brooke's head fell back onto the pillow.

 

But then Pogue turned off the light and slid into the open spot next to her.

 

Brooke moved to her side and faced him looking into his eyes.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled and laid her head against his chest and she felt his chest vibrate when he spoke.

 

“Anytime Brookie.” She smiled and then frowned at that knowing he read that from her ~~diary~~ journal.

The story of the cookies she made and called them “Brookies” and it became her nickname for a while after a kitchen fire at Peyton’s house.

 

But she didn’t say anything, just nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck,lips pressed against his skin, turning into a smile when she felt his breathing hitch.

 


	3. Quid pro quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke is very good at negotiating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooke's after shower clothes.
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/2CSy6c

Brooke woke up with a twinge of pain shooting through her entire leg.

 

Boy did she ever regret fighting with that scrawny bitch Peyton.

 

Brooke groaned she was hot and her clothes clung to her sweaty body.

 

She threw the covers off of herself and turned to  her left to see a bareback staring back at her.

 

He must have gotten hot in the middle of the night and took off his shirt, at least that's what she figured.

 

That's when the memories from last night came flooding back to her.

 

She had asked Pogue to stay with her and he did, she hadn't expected for him to stay, but he did.

 

She slowly got up from the bed but she didn't see her crutches and she didn't know where her painkillers were either, and she really needed those right about now.

 

Brooke really didn't wanna wake Pogue up so she tried to muffle the sounds that came from her mouth when she walked out of the room.

 

She immediately went to the thermostat to turn the temp way down.

 

"Who the fuck turned it to 85, RACHELLL!" Brooke cursed under her breath.

 

She saw a note taped to the fridge and it was from the one and only Rachel Gatina.

  


_I'm spending the weekend with Ty, have fun with Pogue I thought you were interested in Chase?! SLUT! P.S. there's extra condoms in my nightstand. ~R_

  


Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes after reading the note.

 

She looked around and still didn't see her crutches.

 

"Ow, son of a." Brooke limped back to her room that had a sleeping Pogue in it.

 

She grabbed some jean shorts and a plain white tank and went off to take a nice refreshing shower.

  


She lathered herself with her warm vanilla sugar body gel, the scent cascaded into her nostrils all at once.

  


The warm water detoxed her body of all her worries, and cares of the world setting her mind free.

  


Brooke let the water fall freely  against her chest as she dropped her head back, holding onto the shower wall for support while her sore leg was off to the side away from the path of the trickling water,  protecting her cast from getting wet as per doctor's orders.

 

When she felt she was clean enough she shut the faucet off, and slowly got out of the shower carefully to avoid slipping.

 

She wrapped the towel around her petite body and wiped the steamy mirror.

 

She looked at herself for a moment, before continuing to dress herself, and drying her hair with the towel that she just had around her body.

 

When she was done she flicked off the light and limped back into her room, she really needed to find her damn pills.

 

She put the damp towel over the chair to her desk so it could air dry and returned to her spot in the bed.

 

Pogue was still asleep but positioned differently than before, now he had one hand raised and resting behind his head and the other resting on his stomach.

 

Brooke rolled to her side and grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

 

She began scrolling on her phone when she felt weight shift toward her side of the bed.

 

“Mhmm you smell good.” Pogue said in a sleepy, scratchy voice.

 

“It’s called a shower you should try it sometime.” Brooke snapped, keeping her attention solely on her phone.

 

Then she felt his body's heat against her back and she became stiff.

 

Pogue wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

 

“Do you taste as good as you smell?” Pogue let his lips graze her ear before his mouth made its way down her neck lightly trickling wet kisses and licks all down to her collar bone.

 

Brooke resisted his touch, unwrapping his arms from her waist and pulling away from his lips.

 

“Stop we can’t do this.” Brooke sat up.

 

Pogue got up and wrapped his arms around her again.

 

“Yes we can.” He kissed her ear.

 

“We can I just don’t want to.” Brooke said attempting to break free of his arms that draped around her waist and pulled her into his body.

 

“Yeah you do why else would you have told me to stay.” He sucked on her neck and smirked against her skin when he felt her drop her head back and a moan escape from her lips.

 

“Emhmm no stop get off.” Brooke pushed away and hopped off the bed wincing at the weight placed on her ankle.

 

“Ow.” Brooke walked out of Pogues reach and turned to face him.

 

But he was no longer on the bed.

 

He was staring her down from across the room, not only was he shirtless but he was also in his boxers.

 

“Where did you put my crutches and my damn pills?” She said staring right back at him.

 

“I left everything in your car last night, because I had to carry you in, and I would have gotten everything last night but someone didn’t want me to leave.” Pogue smirked, causing Brooke’s cheeks to turn  a little pink.

 

“Well obviously I need to get my meds changed because I was clearly delusional!” Brooke arched her brow up at him.

 

“No I think that’s just an excuse, because you were vulnerable in front of me, and I took care of you.” Pogue stepped closer to her.

 

“I know you act bitchy as a defense mechanism.” He took another step forward.

 

“I know you Brooke.” He now was directly on top of her.

 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Brooke backed up and winced when the door knob jabbed into her back.

 

“You sure about that.” Pogue moved back in front of her.

 

“I know that you were only flirting with Chase to mess with me, and there’s a reason you did that.” Pogue was in her face lingering over her lips as he spoke.

 

“Yeah here’s the thing I actually like Chase, you? Not so much!” Brooke held her hand against his chest to keep him from getting closer to her face.

 

“Why don’t you forget about Chase!” He moved his body closer to hers.

 

“I don’t wanna forget about Chase!” Brooke glared.

 

Pogue pushed himself all the way against Brooke, who was being supported by the door.

 

“I can make you forget about Chase.” He whispered in her ear, and then nibbled it.

 

Brooke was really trying to get herself to push him off of her, but she just couldn’t, he really did have a magical mouth.

 

She was resisting her urge to kiss him back just fine, until she felt his hard member in between her legs, and then she just lost it, her animal instincts kicked in and took over.

 

She grabbed his face that was buried into her clavicle and pulled it up to hers, kissing him roughly and direly needing to fulfill the urges he gave her.

 

He pulled her up onto his waist, and rested himself in between her legs as she leaned her back against the door.

 

Their hands travelled up and down each others bodies.

 

He lifted Brooke’s shirt off and was surprised to see she hadn’t been wearing a bra which he couldn’t help but smile at, and of course caused his boxers to grow tighter.

 

She bit his bottom lip causing him to be snapped out of his thoughts.

 

He looked up at her and she was smirking devilishly.

 

He smiled and caught her lips with his, as their burning desire for one another grew he walked them backwards to her bed.

 

He landed on his back and Brooke was on top of him grinding against him as they kissed heavily.

 

Then Brooke stopped and looked down at him.

 

“I want my journal.” She said catching her breath.

 

“Do you really think this is the time to talk about your stupid diary?” He groaned feeling himself getting softer.

 

“No not my ~~diary~~ , my journal, and yes this is the perfect time to talk about it because you wanna have sex with me and I want my journal back, so…” Brooke rolled off of the top of Pogue.

 

“Until I get what I want, you can’t get what you want.” Brooke smirked, patting his stomach before getting up.

 

She limped to wear her shirt was flung and redressed herself.

 

Then she walked out with a big smile on her face.

 

Pogue laid in her bed not being able to process what just happened.

 

“You're going to be the death of me Brooke Davis!” Pogue said under his breath, before letting his head fall back in defeat.


End file.
